nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ford GT (Gen. 1)
The series of GT models created by Ford were originated from Henry Ford II's spite towards Enzo Ferrari after a deal fell apart in 1963. Ford received word through a European intermediary that Enzo Ferrari was interested in selling to Ford during the Spring of 1963. Ford spent several millions of dollars in an audit of Ferrari factory assets and legal negotiations. Enzo Ferrari pulled out of the deal at a late stage of negotiations as his company wouldn't remain the sole operator of their motor sports division at the Indianapolis 500 if the deal went through. This was due to the deal involving Ford fielded Indy cars using the company's engine as they didn't want to compete with Ferrari. Enzo Ferrari cut the deal off out of spite. Henry Ford II became enraged by this and directed his racing division to find a company that could build a Ferrari-beater on the world endurance-racing circuit. The GT became a well known legacy of Ford and has been reused towards many of Ford key development projects. The Ford GT90 concept car is such a project as it was unveiled at the 1995 Detroit Auto Show as "the world's mightiest supercar." The Ford GT was shown to the public at the 2002 Detroit Motor Show and was placed into production in 2003 as a celebration of Ford's 100th birthday. Ford GT40 (Mk I) The Ford GT is a high-performance sports car built by a British team consisting of designer, Eric Broadly; team manager, John Wyer and engineer, Roy Lunn. The team designed and built a prototype GT40 at the Lola Cars factory in Bromley, England. The project moved to Slough, England at the end of 1963 as Ford formed a new subsidiary entitled "Ford Advanced Vehicles Ltd". The Ford GT40 participated in its first race in May 1964 at the Nürburgring 1000km race. It retired from the race after a suspension failure whilst obtaining an early second place position during the race. Three 7-litre V8 Mark II Ford GT40 racing cars finished 1-2-3 at the 24 Hours of Le Mans in 1966. 'Shift 2: Unleashed' The Ford GT40 first appeared in Shift 2: Unleashed as part of the Legends DLC pack released on April 14th, 2011. The car is featured is the original 1965 mark I racing model fitted with a 4.7-litre V8 and is classed as a Legend 60's GT. 'Need for Speed: World' The Ford GT40 appeared in Need for Speed: World as a Tier 2 car. The model featured is the 1968 Mk. I Gulf fitted with the 7.0-litre V8 previously used in the 1966 Mk. II model. It was added to the car dealer for 3,000SB on February 28th, 2012 as part of a patch. Ford GT90 The Ford GT90 is a concept car developed by Ford. It was built by a small team in under six months using many components from other companies owned by Ford such as Jaguar. The GT90 was shown in January 1995 at the Detroit Auto Show. The car's quad-turbocharged V12 engine DOHC engine produced 720 horsepower and allowed the car to reach a top speed of 235mph. The car's exhaust system was claimed to be hot enough to damage its body panels. As a result the GT90 had to be fitted with ceramic tiles similar to those on the space shuttle in order to stop the car from melting. The car's design followed along Ford's "New Edge" design philosophy of angles and glass although contained elements of the GT40's styling such as the roof cutting doors. It was crafted around a honeycomb-section aluminum monocoque with its body panels moulded from carbon fibre. 'Need for Speed II' The Ford GT90 concept car featured in Need for Speed II. It has the highest power output of any other car in the title but it is almost undriveable around corners. Turning is a lot slower than in the McLaren F1 and Ferrari F50. Ford GT The Ford GT is a mid-engined sports car equipped with a 5.4L V8 producing 550 horsepower. It's the modern interpretation of the GT40 from the 1960s which won the famous 24 Hours of Le Mans race four times. 'Need for Speed: Most Wanted' The Ford GT first appeared in Need for Speed: Most Wanted and is unlocked after the player defeats Blacklist Racer #4 - JV. The GT lacks in terms of acceleration compared to the Chevrolet Corvette and Porsche Carrera GT although it can reach a fairly high top speed alongside having very capable handling. A Castrol Syntec themed Ford GT can be unlocked in Need for Speed: Most Wanted after entering "castrol" on the start screen. The Castrol Syntec variation is fully upgraded. 'Need for Speed: Carbon' The Ford GT appears in Need for Speed: Carbon as a Tier 3 Muscle class car. It is unlocked in differing manners depending on what class of vehicle the player chooses at the beginning of the Career mode; :Muscle Class - Take over Silverton Refinery :Tuner Class - Take over Infinity Park :Exotic Class - Take over Starlight Strip Nikki is the only storyline character that drives a Ford GT in Need for Speed: Carbon. It has similar performance capabilities as it did in its Need for Speed: Most Wanted appearance. 'Need for Speed: ProStreet' The Ford GT's appearance in Need for Speed: ProStreet follows similar performance capabilities as it did in the previous two Need for Speed titles; Most Wanted & Carbon. The GT is featured as a Tier 3 car with a $150,000 price tag. It has a tendency to oversteer more than in its previous appearances making it suitable to Speed events. 'Need for Speed: Undercover' The Ford GT's appearance in Need for Speed: Undercover features it as a Tier 1 car with a significantly reduced top speed when fully upgraded. Its acceleration and cornering grip greatly make it for its top speed short coming. 'Shift Series' The Ford GT is one of the best of the Tier 3 cars in Need for Speed: Shift and of the Modern B class in Shift 2: Unleashed due to its acceleration as well as its considerably responsive handling. The car has a somewhat lower top speed compared to a Lamborghini Murcielago LP 640. Shift 2: Unleashed also features a racing Matech Ford GT GT1 and a racing GT3 variant. 'Need for Speed: World' The Ford GT saw its debut in Need for Speed: World on May 3rd, 2011 as a SpeedBoost only car. The car was made available for in-game cash on October 28th, 2011. Its acceleration and top speed place it on the same level as a Porsche 959. The main issues are its poor handling and weak nitrous boost make it competitive with the Dodge Viper SRT-10 and the Chevrolet Corvette Z06. 'Need for Speed: The Run' The Ford GT was confirmed to appear in Need for Speed: The Run in the Car Reveal Wrap-Up #7 on September 4th, 2011. Stats Gallery |Ford GT90 in Need for Speed II Car29.jpg|Ford GT in Most Wanted Castrol SYNTEC Ford GT.png|Castrol SYNTEC Ford GT In Most Wanted fordgtc.jpg|Ford GT in Carbon fordgtps.jpg|Ford GT in ProStreet Ford GT in NFS Undercover.jpg|Ford GT in Undercover nfsw024.jpg|Ford GT in World Ford gt in the nfs hp (2010).jpg|Ford GT in Hot Pursuit (2010) ford gt police.jpg|SCPD Ford GT in Hot Pursuit (2010) Appearances *Need for Speed II (as Ford GT90) *Need for Speed: Most Wanted *Need for Speed: Carbon *Need for Speed: ProStreet *Need for Speed: Undercover *Need for Speed: Shift *Need for Speed: Nitro *Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) *Shift 2: Unleashed *Need for Speed: The Run Category:Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Most Wanted Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Cars in Need for Speed: ProStreet Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Shift Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Nitro Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Police Vehicles Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World Category:V8 powered Cars Category:Ford Category:RWD Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: The Run Category:American Cars Category:500-600 Horsepower Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed II Category:Concept Car Category:Ford